Heimarr
Heimarr er et menneskeland, der ligger meget centralt i Norden, og som var medstifter og instigator af Borundsland. Der går en usynlig grænse mellem Nord- og Sydheimarr. Nord for hovedstaden Borundsfæst og den store sø Ehreren bor Nordheimarrgenserne. Sydheimarrgenserne, der er radikalt anderledes and deres nordlige landsfæller, regerer området syd for denne grænse. Heimarrs sydlige grænse er en diffus størrelse, da landet nærmest bare "ebber ud" i Illmathant. De sydligste adelsfamilier regerer så langt sydpå som det lader sig gøre. Historie Den første samlede reaktion på Oure pludselige opblomstring i sidste halvdel af 300-tallet, var etableringen af Heimarr. I 401 e.a. mødtes høvdinger og konger fra ti små lande i kongeriget Vurlands største by Brükkefelt. Det forbundskongerige der blev resultatet af mødet, blev døbt Heimarr, og i løbet af de næste små 50 år blev det til det Heimarr vi kender i dag, som akslen i det borundiske hjul. Heimarr fejrede dets stiftelse ved at etablere hårde forsvarslinier både mod Oure og mod Blodmarkerne. I 426 e.a. blev området der i dag kendt som Sydheimarr indlemmet i riget, som værn imod sumpjætterne der bor der. I 403 blev Bluht og Gharram anerkendt som de ledende guder i det nye land. Heimarr nedlagde sig selv som kongerige i 453 e.a., da det gik i forbund med Rell. Som det bærende sociale element i kæmpekongeriget Borundsland er Nordheimarrgenserne et forholdsvist stolt og uafhængigt folk. De er har en oldgammel krigertradition, som stadig dominerer deres mentalitet, og har som det eneste folk i riget værnepligt for alle. De fleste ekspeditioner mod Blodmarkerne og andre vildmarker ledes fra Drachemmstor, en stor fæstningsby, hvor Nordheimarrgensernes bedste kaserner og kampskoler ligger. Befolkning Nordheimarrgenserne De fleste Nordheimarrgensere er store, brede og muskuløse. Det er en dyd at holde sig i form og kampklar. De fleste har lyst eller lysblondt hår, mændene har oftest lange skæg og imponerende overskæg. Øjnene er blå, grå, grønne og brune. Tøjet de går i er praktisk, således at man bedre kan slås i det, men også prangende så ens stand og – indenfor militæret – hvilke bedrifter man har bag sig. Klasseskel er tydelige i det gamle land, der er rigt på landadel og bykonger og ældgamle familier, og tøjet bruges især til at vise hvem man er, og hvor højt på strå man er. Moden importeres fra Faunland og havnebyerne i Randsburg mod øst. Nordheimarr er fattigt på naturlige ressourcer, og især fremskaffelsen af mineraler har været et problem. Dette mærkelige mindreværdskompleks følger områdets indbyggere hvor end de går, til trods for deres position i et rige der ejer stort set alt. Nordheimarrgenserne taler Heimarrgensisk og Borundsk. Berejste folk lærer Ouræisk og Fainirr eller andre sprog. De færreste Nordheimarrgensere bekymrer sig om at lære sprog der tales af såkaldte ”ikke-mennesker”. Sydheimarrgenserne Det brede lavland, hvor Sydheimarrgenserne bor, er det laveste sted mellem den nordlige bjergkæde og den sydlige bjergkæde. Det er ofte overskyet her, og regnfyldt, men sjælden er den dag hvor vinden blæser rigtig hårdt. Lavlandet er sumpet og vådt, men frugtbart. Sydheimarrgenserne lider under den samme mangel på metaller og sten, som deres nordlige naboer, men de har valgt en anden løsningsmodel til problemet. I stedet for invasionskrig og aggressiv handelsstrategi har sydboerne specialiseret sig i de få ressourcer de har til rådighed. De er eksempelvis eksperter i at bygge rustninger af læder, skind og andre mere mærkelige ting, som træ og siv. Deres våben er sjældent af metal, men de formår at skærpe træ og sten, så det skærer ligeså godt. Deres huse er ikke af sten, men af brændt ler – om de selv opfandt murstenen eller stjal ideen fra dværgene er en kilde til meget debat. De lever af jagt og landbrug, men i videst udstrækning af fiskeri i sumpe, moser og vandløb. En Sydheimarrgenser er lav og ikke bred, men derimod noget slankere end nordboerne. Hår- og øjenfarver er af lidt mørkere nuancer end nordboernes, men ellers det samme. Det er ret tydeligt på fx typiske ansigtstræk, at de to Heimarrgensiske folk deler forfædre. De ekstreme klasseskel fra Nordheimarr findes ikke sydpå. Der er naturligvis forskel på adel, lavadel og bønder, og så videre, men sydfolket er mere solidariske, fordi alting stadigvæk, i bund og grund, og til trods for civilisationen, handler om at overleve. Sydheimarrgensere taler Heimarrgensisk og Borundsk. De vise taler også en slags elvermål eller Fainirr. Det er langt mere normalt at lære ikke-menneskelige sprog i Sydheimarr end i Nordheimarr. Kategori:Medlemmer af Borundsland Kategori:Lande Kategori:Ufærdige artikler Kategori:Lande Kategori:Steder